


Burning Benches

by blue_eyed



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends > Friends with benefits > Friends > Falling out > Lovers </p>
<p>Or something. Title is from Burning Benches, by Morning Runner, because I felt a bit angsty. </p>
<p>
  <i>It's a symphony distorting</i><br/>When we're not talking<br/>But it's not heaven without you
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Benches

Foggy kissed like he had all the time in the world. Like they’re weren’t meant to be up early for an exam the next day. 

“Hey,” Foggy said, and Matt shoved his face into Foggy’s neck. It was inelegant, and Matt was pretty sure he almost headbutted Foggy in the chin, but he got his tongue on Foggy’s skin, hot and sweat slick and Foggy gasped so Matt guessed he made up for it. “Hey, are you sure?” Foggy continued, though his voice was low in Matt’s ear. 

Matt pushed Foggy back, tumbling him down onto his tiny bed and Foggy shivered underneath him.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said, breathlessly, hands sliding up Matt’s sides.

~~~

They didn’t talk about it. They passed their exams, and continues to live together throughout college.

Occasionally Foggy’s heart would stutter and Matt’s would join in like they were linked and it ended up with Matt biting his lip to stop himself from begging and declaring love and all sorts of embarrassing things as Foggy systematically took him apart.

~~~

The first night Matt went out onto the street, he stopped a woman from being attacked by a couple of men. The adrenaline made him shaky and he could barely hear anything over the sound of his own pulse, and it was incredible. He crashed into his apartment, and ran his stinging knuckles under the cold tap until he couldn’t feel his hands.

He didn’t talk to Foggy about that either. 

The next time Foggy’s heart stuttered, Matt moved away, changed the subject, hid the almost instant erection Foggy had caused. He couldn’t sleep with Foggy and keep this secret from him, and MAtt would rather lose Foggy as - whatever it was - and keep him as a friend than deal with the fallout of Foggy knowing about his vigilantism. Foggy couldn’t know, the deniability might be the only thing that would keep him safe, and able to practise law.

Foggy recovered quickly, and they both went back to casual sex with other people. It was fine.

~~~

Foggy had a thing with Marci, who seemed to like Foggy, and Matt’s chest felt tight everytime he heard Foggy’s heart jump when he said her name. He knew she wanted Foggy to stay at L and Z, and Foggy could have. He would’ve done well there, Matt could imagine them rising through the ranks together; the power couple of L and Z. They would’ve made names for themselves.

Foggy didn’t flinch though, he went through with opening Nelson and Murdock, and his heart stopped stuttering when Marci called him, and Matt had no idea what to do with that. 

~~~

The week following Foggy finding out about Daredevil, Matt felt like he was trying to walk on sand - everything was unsteady and he wasn’t sure of the safest path. He couldn’t imagine what Foggy must’ve been feeling.

The office was oppressively quiet, the only talking they did was work related. It was terrible.

Karen tiptoed around them in the office, and mostly stayed out of their way. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, but you need to fix it,” Karen said, after Foggy had left for the evening with barely a word.

“I know,” Matt said, “I know.”

Karen squeezed his shoulder. “Its weird, you two not being - well - you two. Feels a bit like the world’s ended.”

“Yeah,” Matt said, unevenly.

~~~

“I know I haven’t earned it yet, but I need you to trust me,” Matt said, heart thumping so loud he could barely hear Foggy’s own.

Foggy hesitated, then nodded. 

Matt let out a breath, then ran to change into his costume. They were so close to getting Fisk he could taste it. He wanted it so badly, but he knew that he needed to be there.

He hoped that this was the first step to him and Foggy regaining their friendship.

~~~

Eventually anger turned to worry, and Matt relaxed slightly. He wasn’t happy that Foggy was worried, but worrying Foggy meant Foggy being around him, filling the empty air of Matt’s apartment with words and takeout and bad jokes. Matt drank his presence up; he hadn’t realised how horrible hiding Daredevil from Foggy had been until he didn’t have to anymore.

“Those horns are ridiculous,” Foggy said, the first time he saw Matt in the costume in person. “Like, actually the most ridiculous thing.”

“Hey,” Matt said, reaching up to feel the horns on the top of his cowl. “They’re meant to be intimidating.”

Foggy laughed harder, filling Matt’s ears until he was dizzy with it. 

~~~

The knife glanced across the belly of the costume, not penetrating it, and Matt mentally thanked Melvin again. That would have incapacitated him previously. 

Matt grabbed his attacker’s wrist and twisted. The knife clattered to the floor as the man cried out in pain. Matt kicked the knife out the way and shoved the guy into the ground. He belatedly realised his cheek was stinging. Guy must’ve got a lucky punch in.

“Holy shit.”

Foggy, Matt’s mind helpfully supplied and Matt whirled around. “I was passing, coming back from - a friend’s. I heard the fight.”

“I handling it,” Matt said, turning back to the attacker, who hadn’t moved. “Though calling the police would be useful.”

“Yes!” Foggy said, fumbling for his phone. “I can do that.”

Matt lifted his head towards the man who had been the target of the attack Matt could his heart still thumping in his chest, starting up even faster when Matt took a step closer. “The police will need you to make a statement. Do you have someone you can call?”

The man’s voice was shaking as he replied. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Matt heard him start to call someone. 

“Cops are on the way,” Foggy said from behind him. Matt nodded. 

“Thank you, sir. You should be on your way. Its not safe out here at night.”

Matt could almost hear Foggy hesitate.

“Are you-”

“You need to leave,” Matt said, voice tight.

“Alright,” Foggy said. “Be careful,” he breathed, just loud enough for Matt to hear. 

~~~

Matt swung by Foggy’s place. He told himself it was to check Foggy got home fine, although that was a flimsy excuse. 

He climbed up the fire escape and tapped on Foggy’s window.

“Scared the crap out of me,” Foggy grumbled as he opened the window, dragging Matt in.

“You were expecting someone else at your window?”

“I wasn’t expecting anyone at my window,” Foggy replied.

“I wanted to check you were okay,” Matt said. 

“Hm? I’m fine,” Foggy said, sounding puzzled. “Are you okay? That fight looked nasty. I mean, it was pretty cool, the way you -” Foggy made a violent gesture in the air. “But, still, guy had a knife.” 

“Didn’t get through the suit,” Matt said, hand moving to where the knife had grazed him. He’d probably have a bruise there in the morning; if he didn’t have his gloves on he could’ve probably felt the heat coming from the inflamed skin there. 

“That’s good. You want a drink?” Foggy asked, walking away to the kitchen.

“Just water, actually,” Matt said, pulling off his cowl and collapsing onto the couch. He stretched his arms out, feeling the muscles protest slightly. “Early start tomorrow.”

“Er, yeah,” Foggy said, distracted. His heart stuttered, and Matt’s mouth went dry. “The costume looks better without the horns.” He pushed a glass into Matt’s hands.

“Can’t get away with not wearing them,” Matt said, wanting to keep the conversation platonic. He drained the glass, the water cool and refreshing. He should probably go. He couldn’t mess this up again. 

Foggy sat next to him, closer than Matt was expecting, and Matt took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to say - something - but when he breathed in, Foggy was all he could sense. He turned, leaning forward, and Foggy met him halfway. 

God, he’d missed this. Foggy still kissed like there was no rush at all, hands sliding along Matt’s cheeks. Only his frantic heartbeat gave away his excitement.

Matt reached out, hands catching at Foggy’s waist. He could barely feel Foggy’s warmth through the material of his shirt, and he shoved the shirt up and out the way. Foggy shuddered underneath his hands but it wasn’t enough. Matt grunted then pulled away, yanking his gloves off.

“Foggy,” he said. “Are you - I mean -”

“You are the biggest asshole I’ve ever met,” Foggy said, hands on Matt’s shoulders. “And I’ve missed the hell out of you. Is this why you stopped, why this stopped?”

Matt nodded, shrugging. “It didn’t seem right. I’m sorry,” he offered.

“You should’ve told me,” Foggy said. “But thank you. It would’ve sucked. More than this did. And this sucked a lot.” Matt nodded. Foggy stroked a thumb just along Matt’s cheekbone. “You were hit.”

“He got lucky,” Matt said, guilt twisting his stomach at the concern in Foggy’s voice. 

“You’re still pretty,” Foggy said and Matt huffed a laugh. “Chicks dig battle scars, right?”

“What about avocados at law?” Matt tried. Foggy laughed. Matt put a hand against Foggy’s chest, feeling his laughter.

“I think they dig them too.” 

“Oh, really?” Matt felt Foggy’s hand slip down his chest and he pushed forward. He couldn’t feel nearly enough through the suit. 

“They’d rather your skin remained unsullied by criminals, of course,” Foggy said, and kissed him again.

Matt slipped his hands under Foggy’s shirt, finally feeling skin. Matt groaned softly. 

“Okay, okay. How does this work?” Foggy asked, trying to find the fastenings to the costume. Matt stood up and tugged at the fastenings. Foggy stood up, helping him lift the top up and off.

“Christ,” Foggy muttered, rubbing a thumb over one some scar tissue. Matt kissed him, not wanted to hear the worry any longer. “I see what you’re doing, Murdock,” Foggy said as Matt started to kiss Foggy’s jaw. “I want you to know I’m letting you distract me.”

Matt nodded. “Sure. Whatever you want.”

Foggy’s throat clicked around a hard swallow, and he started moving backwards. Matt let Foggy guide him, getting lost in breathless kisses. He was caught between wanted to be tentative and wanting to not stop at all, not even to think. He wasn’t sure which would fuck things up.

“Hey,” Foggy said. “C’mon, its fine.”

Matt swallowed. “I’ve missed you.” His voice was unsteady again. He unbuttoned Foggy’s shirt and pushed it off, kissing his shoulders. 

“God, I’ve missed you too, Matty.” Matt swallowed the ridiculous noise he wanted to make. Foggy stopped. “Wait, here’s the bed.” He sat down, and nipped at Matt’s hips. 

“ _Foggy_ ,” Matt said, pulling his pants down, underwear following shortly.

There was a rustling and Matt heard a belt buckle falling to the floor. He reached forward until his knees hit the bed. Then he climbed on it. He could feel the mattress moving under Foggy and Foggy’s hands guided him up.

He swung one leg over Foggy’s hips, straddling him. 

“Fuck,” Foggy breathed. 

Matt ran hands down Foggy’s chest, nails digging in slightly. Foggy arched underneath him and it was incredible. He followed the path of his hands with his mouth, scraping his teeth over the spots that made Foggy gasp. 

Matt knelt between Foggy’s legs, thumbs running up the inside of Foggy’s thighs. 

“Fuck, Matt,” Foggy said, still sounding far too together, considering Matt felt like he could shake apart. 

Matt licked his lips and then mouthed at the head of Foggy’s erection. 

Foggy’s hands ran through his hair. Matt took a breath, then took Foggy into his mouth.

“So good,” Foggy murmured. Matt pressed his tongue against the underside of Foggy’s cock, sucking gently. “Oh god, don’t stop.”  
Matt had no intention of stopping. He pressed a thumb back, rubbing behind Foggy’s balls and Foggy whimpered, thighs starting to shake.

“Matt, Matt,” He said, then fisted his hands in Matt’s hair, coming down his throat.

Matt moaned, almost painfully hard now. He mouthed at Foggy until Foggy tugged at him, pulling him into a kiss. Matt groaned, cock rubbing against Foggy’s thigh. 

“Think you could last long enough to fuck me?” Foggy asked. Matt squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel precome slicking the head of his dick, making him shudder. “I’ll take that as a no,” Foggy said. “Christ, that’s hot.”

“Foggy,” Matt managed. 

“I’ve got you,” Foggy said, “Come here.” Matt straddled Foggy again under Foggy’s guidance. Foggy wrapped his hand around Matt’s dick, thumbing just under the head. 

“Fog-” Matt managed, flushing hot. 

“C’mon, Matt,” Foggy said, taking one of Matt’s hands in his own and resting them on his stomach. “You gonna come on me?”

Matt swore, other hand gripping Foggy’s shoulder. He came over their intertwined hands, shuddering. 

Matt eventually lifted his head. 

“Hey,” Foggy said, and Matt could hear the warmth in his voice. 

“Sorry,” Matt said, shaking his head. He could feel himself flushing slightly.

Foggy tutted at him, and pulled him into a kiss. “You can make it up to me later if you really feel the need to.” 

“Are you asking me if I feel the need to fuck you?” Matt asked. “Because that seems like it should be obvious.”

Foggy laughed, light and happy and Matt could barely believe his luck. He leaned forward and kissed Foggy, grinning against his lips. Foggy moaned as he pulled back.

“We should sleep, got that stupid court date tomorrow morning.” 

Matt nodded, getting more comfortable on Foggy’s too soft mattress. 

~~~

The next afternoon, after a good morning at court, they walked into the office together. Matt’s face was painful from grinning, and he was pretty sure he looked ridiculous. Foggy wasn’t calling him on it though. 

Karen hugged them both when she saw them.

“I’m sorry,” Matt whispered when she squeezed him.

“Its fine, you fixed it,” Karen said. “Don’t do it again.”

“I won’t,” Matt said. 

Karen made a happy noise, then went back to her desk.

“That’s an interesting promise you made to Karen,” Foggy said, following Matt into his office and shutting the door.

“I meant it,” Matt said. “I know you don’t approve of what I do, but -” Matt shook his head. “I don’t want to do it alone. I don’t think it was going well,” Foggy snorted. “And I don’t want to have another week like that. I thought I’d lost everything.”

Foggy sat down in the chair opposite him. He kicked Matt’s ankle gently. “Okay, so, what’s the plan?”

Matt shrugged. “Same as the way we took down Fisk. Together.”

“Together sounds good.”


End file.
